Whatever Happened To Eliot Spencer
by themindofmine
Summary: Old foes and friends come to call on Eliot and Kenna. Some people wonder if Eliot will ever be the same after settling down and having brain surgery.
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Happened To Eliot Spencer

Chapter One

Every day Eliot Spencer did three things. No matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, he made sure he did them. He worked them into his routine so well, nobody, even his friends knew he did them. Today was no different. He woke up taking a deep breath. He was alone in bed. It wasn't unusual but lately he'd been doing it more and more. She was downstairs. He knew she would be. Her blond hair would be up in a pony tail and her yoga pants clinging tightly to the curve of her perfect ass and her tank top clinging to her breasts like a second skin. Groaning, he closed his eyes and he did the first thing on his list. He thanked God for giving him that perfect woman with that perfect ass.

"Daddy?" Opening his eyes for the second time he saw the source of the voice standing at the door.

"Hey." He leaned on his elbows and looked at the little girl. "What's wrong?"

"Mama's mad." She walked into the room and looked at him with eyes as blue as the bluest ocean.

"What's she mad about?" The little girl bounded up on the bed and laid next to him looking at the ceiling, she let out a long breath and put her hands behind her head.

"Well…" Eliot Spencer knew his daughter. When the sentence starts with that word he knew it couldn't be good. "I was really tryin' to be good daddy. I cleaned my room…vacuumed and everything."

"What happened Faith Valentine?" He knew his wife, she didn't get mad at Faith unless it was well deserved.

"Well…I thought I could use the hose to clean my hippos. I was cleaning 'em and one kinda…sorta…got trapped."

"Trapped?" Eliot was sure this wasn't going to end well at all.

"You know the really cute yellow one that Parker stole….I mean picked up at Mardi Gras last year?" Eliot nodded. "It's head went up the tube but his butt…his butt was too big to go up and….well the vacuum sploded ."

"Exploded? Faith, I'm sure it didn't explode or I would have heard it?"

"No…member Uncle Alec sound proofed the room 'cause Mama get's really lo…" Eliot put his hand over his daughter's mouth.

"Right. So Mama is mad?"

"Yep….she called me by all my names." Eliot closed his eyes and shook his head. McKenna Shane Hawks Spencer wasn't by nature an angry woman, but given the right motivation her temper was legendary.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Can I stay up here till you do?" She batted her long black eyelashes. He did the second thing on his list…or at least one third of it.

"I love you Faith, but you have to face your Mama sometime." He didn't let a day pass without telling his wife and kids that he loved them. She crossed her arms over her chest. For as much as that little girl looked like him, right now she was all her mother.

"I know, but the pain is still kinda fresh." Now there was her Aunt Parker coming out in her. Eliot sat up and pulled the little girl across the bed. She giggled and tried to pull away but she was no match for her father. No one was. He took her in his arms. She took his face in her hands. "I was just trying to help…tell her that."

"Did you tell her that?" He shifted the little girl to his hip and looked her in the eye.

"I did. She just put her hands on her hips and her face got really red. I think she gots high blood pressure like Uncle Nate." Eliot shook his head and headed down stairs. His breath caught when he reached the bottom of the steps. Kenna sat on the couch, legs curled under her and his son at her breast. Chance was almost six months old and this time with him was almost over, so he knew better than to interrupted her. He put his finger to his lips to be sure his precocious three year old wouldn't decided to state her case right then and there. He went into the kitchen.

"Did you get breakfast?" He took out a bowl from the cupboard.

"Not yet." He reached into Parker's stash of cereal and poured some for the little girl.

"Cereal? I thought you said that wasn't breakfast." He grabbed a banana and pealed it. Taking a knife he sliced it over the sugary concoction and grabbed the milk and added that to it too.

"Now it's breakfast. Lay low in here till I talk to your mom." The little girl got a spoon and sat at the table.

"She's in a mood." Faith mumbled.

"Faith Valentine…" Eliot whispered harshly.

"I know….my smart mouth is gonna get me in more trouble." Shaking his head Eliot turned and found his wife putting Chance in his cradle. She straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"She told you what she did?" To a thirty eight year old man that had known the woman standing in front of him for most of his life the tone Kenna used wasn't one of anger, but exasperation. To a three year old…well he was sure it sounded really angry.

"Yeah…is everyone okay?" He crossed his arms over his chest. In his wife's eyes he knew that this was serious business but he was having a really hard time keeping a straight face.

"I think I may be able to save Mardi." He knew right then that Kenna was having a hard time staying mad. "The vacuum cleaner is another story." She crossed her arms over her breasts and tapped her foot. Eliot moved aside and let his wife look at their offspring but she was gone.

"We need to tell Parker to stop showing her things like that."

"She's in the Tupperware cupboard." Kenna shook her head. "Get out here!" The anger back in her voice. The little girl slid from behind the door and stood next to her father. "I know you were helping. I know you meant well but Faith Valentine, you, my little girl are just that…a little girl. You pick up your toys and Daddy and I are okay with that. Leave the big stuff to us, okay?"

"I just wanted to help, so you have more time to play." Kenna looked at her little girl. She wanted to be mad. She really did. How could she when the girls eyes were so much like her father's.

"I guess daddy and I haven't had a whole lot of time to play lately, have we?" The little girl shook her head.

"You're always working." Faith looked at them. "We haven't been to the zoo in like…forever." Her eyes got wide and her voice cracked. "Matilda Hippo has probably forgotten me all together." Kenna bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Okay Faith, after nap time we'll round up the family and head to the zoo. But no more vacuuming." Eliot shook his finger in the most stern, fatherly way he knew how. Just then Talia stood at the front door and growled deeply. In the months the German Sheppard had been with them she hadn't once growled in that tone. "Take Faith and go into Chance's room and lock the door."

"Eliot…" Kenna took a step toward the door.

"Do it!" He growled and Kenna grabbed the little girl, swung her into her arms and did as she was told. Eliot moved to the door just as someone knocked. The Sheppard growled deep in her throat. "Who is it?"

"Avon, damn it Spencer just open the door." Talia growled more fearlessly. "Call the damn dog off and let me in."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, man just let me the hell in." Eliot had never called Quinn a friend. Once he had been his ally, by most of the time they had been enemies.

"Sit, Talia." The dog did as she was told but the fur on the back of her neck stood up. "Watch." Eliot opened the door. Quinn leaned against the door frame. He looked like hell. "What do you want Quinn."

"If I said I'm here to collect on our debt, would you believe me?"

"Maybe." The dog glared at the stranger in the doorway.

"New girlfriend?" Quinn sneered.

"Keeps the rif raf out." Eliot looked the younger man up and down.

"Ribs?"

"Two cracked, one broken."

"Shoulder?"

"Dislocated." Eliot opened the door wider.

"Let him in Talia." The dog stepped aside. Quinn fell forward and Eliot caught him. "Kenna!" His wife came out of the bedroom. Eliot laid the man down on the floor.

"Friend of yours?" Kenna checked the man's pulse.

"Not really, he broke more of my ribs than you have."

"One of those kinds of friends." Her hands moved quickly as Eliot got Kenna her bag and told the Sheppard to guard the kid's room. "He has a pretty big knot on his head."

"He said his shoulder was dislocated and he had two cracked ribs and one broken."

"Pretty good at figuring those things out, is he?"

"It goes with the job."

"Hitter?"

"The worse kind." Eliot went to the bedroom. Chance was sleeping soundly and Faith was curled up with her DVD player, head phones in. Kenna had told her not to come out until she was told and for once the child was listening. Turning he watched his wife make fast work of taking care of the younger hitter's wounds. He had to remember to thank Nate again for getting him out of the game that got hitters like Quinn broken on a daily basis.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Quinn?" Nate looked up from the paper he was reading. Eliot stood in front of him.

"He's in bad shape. Kenna has him patched up but she said he may need more care then she can provide."

"He's dangerous Eliot."

"Yeah, I know. But we do owe him." The younger man looked at his friend. "Pay him back now and we wash our hands of him."

"You left him with your wife and kids?"

"He's sedated. The kids are with Parker and Hardison."

"So…what do we do now?"

"Kenna will keep an eye him. If he doesn't wake up by morning, we call an ambulance."

"Okay….he's your responsibility." Nate made Quinn sound like a puppy Eliot had brought home. Nodding Eliot turned to leave but stopped.

"If I haven't said it lately, thanks for getting me out of that life." Nate looked at the younger man.

"I thought we were still in that life?"

"No. This is different. We're in it for other people. Quinn is fighting a war that helps no one but himself." Eliot looked at the older man. "He helped us when we needed him. I owe him that. But that's all I owe him."

"Agreed. Now go make sure he behaves himself." Nate went back to his paper. Eliot headed back to his apartment. The barking gave him the first indication something was wrong as he entered the room.

"Kenna?" Eliot followed the sound of the dog. She was in the gym along with Kenna and a very conscious Quinn. The man was against the wall, the dog at his feet and a nine millimeter Berretta pointed at his head.

"Call your women off Spencer." The younger man looked almost scared.

"Kenna?"

"He started to get up and I told him to stay put…he didn't stay put." Kenna put the gun back above the punching bag where she had gotten it from. "He has twenty four hours Spencer…then he'd out of here." She turned and left the room. The dog still inches from taking the hitters family jewels.

"That bitch needs to be on a leash." Eliot had the younger man pinned against the wall by his throat, gasping for air, in a split second.

"That 'bitch' saved your sorry ass. And to make things clear Quinn…she's my wife. You don't have to like her but you better damn well respect her."

"Eliot Spencer has a wife. Who would of thunk it." The blond hitter looked down at the dog barring her teeth. "And a dog too. I think you've gotten soft." Eliot planted his forearm tighter against the man's throat.

"You want to test that theory Mr. Quinn?" The man looked a little green. Kenna came back in.

"There's lasagna in the fridge. I'm taking off for the day." She called the dog and she followed. Eliot let Quinn go.

"Stay here." Following his wife he saw she had a bag at the door along with one for the kids. "Kenna…"

"It's okay Eliot. The past has come to bite me on the ass more than once in this relationship. I know the drill. I'll take the kids and go to Amy's apartment. She and Hunter are gone till Tuesday."

"You will not be put out of our house with the likes of Quinn."

"Quinn saved the team's ass and you owe him. If this is what it takes to pay him back then let's do it." Kenna kissed his cheek. "I love you Eliot Spencer and the likes of Quinn won't ever change that." She picked up her bag and called the dog. "If you still want to go to the zoo, we're leaving at three." She kissed him and headed out the door. Eliot leaned against it and closed his eyes. McKenna Shane Hawks had been his rock even when they were a million miles apart but tonight even though she was just across the hall he had an eerie feeling deep in his gut that she might not come home again. Taking a deep breath he went to do the third and finally thing on his list. Punching the shit out of the mannequin he visualized as the bastard who made him choose the path in life that took him away from her and the rest of his family for all those years.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Happened To Eliot Spencer

Chapter Two

"You look concerned." Nate sat on the bench in front of the hippo enclosure with Eliot. The girls and Hardison had taken the kids to see Henrietta, close up and personal.

"We've always had to watch our backs Nate, I've learned to live with that but Quinn coming her just made it more real than it has been in awhile. I just got Kenna and Chance back and my head back on straight and I don't need Quinn messing with it."

"Hiding Quinn's body is the only problem Kenna would have." Eliot smiled.

"Knowing her, she would chop him up in a million little pieces and feed him to the Lenny the lion." Nate nodded.

"Eliot if this is the favor Quinn wants then we need to give it to him."

"I know." Eliot had liked Tobias Quinn at one point in their lives but after ten years and lots of water under the bridge, Eliot could no longer consider the younger man a friend.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kenna couldn't shake the feeling she had deep in her stomach that something wasn't right. Quinn coming into their lives now was not a good thing, Eliot still needed a few more weeks of recovery time and the stress of having another hitter under their roof wasn't going to help that.

"You okay?" Sophie sat next to her, watching Parker, Hardison and Faith pet the huge hippo.

"Quinn could be trouble."

"Quinn is always trouble Kenna. The man was born under a bad sign." The older woman looked at the hitter's wife. "Eliot won't let anything happen to you or the children."

"I know. I just think with him coming here, more trouble is on the way."

"You need to concentrate on getting Eliot better and then we can worry about the repercussions Quinn's visit is enticing." Kenna always could count on Sophie to make her see the clear picture of things.

"I know." Sophie took her hand.

"You know we will always be here for you Kenna. I know the road with Eliot and us for that matter hasn't always been smooth." Kenna knew that. She knew that Nate and Sophie would do anything for her and her family. "I know you have issues with Hunter signing on to help, but maybe for a few months he can make Eliot see that rest is good." Their nanny's boyfriend had been a Navy Seal for many years and she had even worked with him a time or two. He had helped get Nate and Sophie home after someone had got them to the Ukraine with hopes of adopting a child.

"How's Nate doing?" Since coming home and Eliot's surgery she hadn't talked much to either Nate or Sophie. Sophie looked at her husband sitting next to Kenna's.

"He's not as sad as I thought he would be. I know he wants a child but I think he's content with loving on yours for now." Nate and Sophie loved Faith and Chance like they were blood. Hell they loved all of them like they were family.

"It'll all work out." Kenna said as she took a deep breath and motioned toward their husbands. "Those two wouldn't have it any other way." Sophie smiled.

"From your lips to God's ears."

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Eliot unlocked the door to the gym and found Quinn lying on the cot in the corner. The man looked nearly helpless but Eliot knew better. He had fought some good fights against the mighty Mr. Quinn, losing one or two even.

"I'm sorry I dissed your woman." The younger man said as he sat up.

"She'll get over it." Eliot set a plate of food on the table next to him.

"But, will you?" Quinn looked at the man in front of him.

"Does it matter?"

"Women make you weak Spencer, you should know that by now." Eliot knew Quinn was itching to start another fight.

"Eat, if you feel dizzy or you think your getting worse just hit the intercom button by the door." Eliot turned and started walking away.

"She'll suck the life out of you my friend." Eliot turned around and looked at the younger man.

"Do you know the last time I got my ass kicked as bad as you just did?" He glared at Quinn. "Do you?" Quinn didn't answer. "I can't even tell you because I don't let anyone or anything get the upper hand with me. I have something to fight for and someone who's got my back. Not only Kenna but a team, Quinn, a team who won't let me get my ass kicked."

"Depending on people make you soft." Eliot shook his head.

"You don't get it. You never will. There's a change of clothes and clean towels in the bathroom." Eliot left Quinn to enjoy his own company.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"I wanna sleep in my own room mama." Faith looked at her mother with those intense blue eyes that were all Eliot.

"I know baby but daddy has some…bugs he needs to get rid of."

"We got bugs in our house?"

"Just in the gym." Kenna kissed the little girl on the forehead. "Good night, princess."

"Is daddy coming to say goodnight?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. I will make sure he kisses you and tucks you in." Kenna kissed her daughter and stood up. "Sleep tight."

"Not in here I'm not." Kenna choose to ignore the child's Parker like sarcasm and tucked Chance in, turn down the lights and leave the room. Eliot came in the front door as she closed the bedroom door.

"Is she asleep?" He looked hopefully at wife.

"Nice try cowboy. Go tuck her in and I'll grab us a couple of beers." Kenna went to the fridge and got two beers and sat at the breakfast bar. Five minutes later Eliot came back with a smile on his face.

"She asked about the bugs in the gym." He took his beer from the counter. "Would you know anything about that now would you?"

"No." She smiled. "How is our infestation?"

"Standing up right at least." Talia came from walking the apartment's parameter and lay down in front of the bedroom door. "Good girl Talia." He said in German, the dogs tail thumped and she settled in. "I'm sorry the past has come back to haunt me yet again."

"Life throws us a curve now and then…don't sweat it."

"Who are you and what have you done with my paranoid wife?" She smiled.

"I almost lost you Eliot. A few more hits to your head and that brain bleed might have killed you. I don't care about the past; all I care about is the future…our future. My ex, your ex, my stalker, Moreau, Dubenich, Latimer…all in the past."

"You think it will just stay that way?"

"In Kenna Shane's world baby it will all stay where it belongs." He chuckled. Kenna leaned over and kissed him. "I love you more than anything Eliot Spencer and if I have to take you and our little extended family to the ends of the earth to hide from our past, I will."

"So fighting for what we've made isn't an option anymore, you would rather hide then face it head on?" There was a fight brewing in his eyes, she could tell. She had been so careful the last few weeks not to push his buttons.

"That's not what I'm saying Eliot." He stood.

"Then what are you saying McKenna?" She knew the line was drawn. The challenge had been made. Defend her words or walk away and risk his anger building and the fight escalating to epic proportions.

"I don't want to fight with you Eliot."

"Since when has fighting not been an option Kenna?" He looked at her, angrier than he had been in a long time. "I have fought for you since the day you walked into my life and there isn't a day that goes by that I wouldn't lay my life down to protect what we've made."

"And you think I wouldn't?" He didn't really think that she wouldn't fight to save her family. Not after the seven months Moreau kept them apart.

"You just said you would rather hide away than face anything from out past that might tear us apart." Kenna closed her eyes. She didn't want to fight with him. Not now, not here.

"I said I would go to the ends of the earth to protect us from our pasts."

"You used the word hide Kenna." He slammed the bottle on the counter. Kenna jumped and the dog stood at attention. Eliot knew right then that this was going to end badly.

"I lost my family for almost a year because of a man who couldn't let the past go. He was so pissed off at the world he thought taking me to get his possessions back would punish us both. I can't go through that again. Anymore than you can. If something had happened to us…where would that leave you Eliot?" Walking away was his only option, because if he said what he wanted to her it would mess things up way more than he was willing to at this point. Turning around he headed out the door. As it slammed behind him his gut clenched. The day was almost over. In all the commotion he hadn't told Kenna the one thing that would never change. No matter what, he loved her. He turned to go back but the sound of the deadbolt being put into place and the alarm being set he knew it was too late. Maybe instead of kicking the shit out of his bag, he would kick the shit out of Quinn for stirring things up the way he did.


End file.
